


Thanks for holding on

by purplesky24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesky24/pseuds/purplesky24
Summary: A little moment after Alex's kidnapping. Maggie drove Alex home.





	Thanks for holding on

**Author's Note:**

> So I've just finished watching the episode 'Alex' in season 2, and I'm so in love. This will go down as one of my all-time favourite episodes. 
> 
> Just a quick drabble.

“Come on, Danvers, we’re here.” 

Alex started at Maggie’s voice, and blinked blearily at the harsh flourescent light of the parking lot in her apartment building. Didn’t they just get in the car at the DEO?

The car door opened to her right, and Maggie tugged at her hand. The world swayed when Alex stood up. Instantly, Maggie’s arm was at her back, steadying her. 

“You should have stayed in the med bay overnight for observation, like the doctor said.” Maggie muttered as she closed the car door. She nudged Alex forward and Alex stumbled along. 

“Do you know how uncomfortable the bed in the med bay is?” Alex said, wrapping her own arm around Maggie’s shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. “Besides, I wouldn’t get to sleep with you beside me.”

Maggie snorted, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “Charmer. Be careful who you tell that to. You don’t want aliens to think you’re all warm and cuddly.”

“I seem to recall you saying I’m a badass.”

“Maybe.” Maggie said slyly as she hit the up button for the elevator. “Or maybe you hit your head a little harder than you thought.”

Alex grinned and leaned close, her forehead touching Maggie’s. “I don’t think so. I remember you agreeing to naming our first dog Gertrude.”

“You’ve definitely hit your head too hard if you think I’d agree to that.” Maggie said softly, leaning up for a kiss. 

Somehow, they got into the apartment. They took off their jackets, and Alex grunted softly when the cut on her shoulder throbbed. Adrenaline was a wonderful painkiller. And now she had none of it left. She felt drained and cold, even though she had slept for hours in the med bay. 

Maggie’s hand rested gently on her arm, just below the bandage on her shoulder, her other hand catching Alex’s face and giving her a kiss. “You _are_ badass. I don’t know if I could’ve done that.”

Alex smiled tiredly. “I know you can. When it’s between cutting yourself or dying, I know you’d fight.”

Maggie’s brows furrowed a little, and she pulled Alex close, wrapping her in a hug. Alex closed her eyes, soaking in Maggie’s warm and solid presence amidst her slightly unsteady world. In Maggie’s arms, the memory of the cold, unrelenting water was pushed just a little further away.

Maggie’s arms tightened around her. “I don’t think I’ve said it.” She said, her voice very small, “Thanks for holding on, Alex.”

Alex smiled. “Always.”


End file.
